


see you soon

by niomei



Series: al quererte tanto (to love you so much) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, blonde and long haired hyunjin!!!, late nights and early mornings, they r takin care of felix this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: They're on the couch, watching a drama, and waiting. Felix isn't home yet, crunching at work, and while they're both sleepy-- especially Minho, who's muscles feel like over stretched taffy-- they'd both just naturally drifted to the couch instead. They'd fallen asleep countless times without Felix, waking up to a little lump of boyfriend attached to one of their backs in the mornings, but most of the time, they did this instead.or: minho and hyunjin wait for felix to get off work
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: al quererte tanto (to love you so much) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461679
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my twt has just been a stream of mourning and anger for the last like month. i probably got very overwhelming because for a while there was no breaks between news cycles and such, so ive been trying to be more positive lately to try and not burn out. therefore, this! im trying to remember what casual joy feels like amidst the fact that there is very little joy to be had. i dunno. i guess i just needed to find a reason to feel good or something.
> 
> [heres resources on how to help with. . . basically anything that has a landing page with resources, i guess.](https://jakegyllenhaals.tumblr.com/post/620820853862662145/carrd-masterlist) be safe, okay?

Hyunjin's long hair is lovely. He takes good care of it, and the blonde suits him extremely well; he's extra handsome this way, half his hair up while the rest frames his pretty face. Minho can't get enough of it. Minho drags his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, scratching at his scalp, and Hyunjin preens like he's one of the cats.

They're on the couch, watching a drama, and waiting. Felix isn't home yet, crunching at work, and while they're both sleepy-- especially Minho, who's muscles feel like over stretched taffy-- they'd both just naturally drifted to the couch instead. They'd fallen asleep countless times without Felix, waking up to a little lump of boyfriend attached to one of their backs in the mornings, but most of the time, they did _this_ instead.

When Minho was off choreographing some idol group's tour for months, Hyunjin and Felix would turn the bedroom into a mighty fort of pillows and blankets and stuffed animals in his absence, sleeping late to catch calls with him. In turn, when either Felix or Hyunjin worked late, Minho would try to stay up to wait for them. The habit had slowly turned into a sort of shared ritual they all ended up doing, sometimes resulting in an impromptu living room slumber party.

"I just realized Felix hasn't seen your new hair yet," Minho murmurs.

"He won't be the only blonde anymore~"

Hyunjin's ash blonde looks good on him, but that's no surprise. Minho doubt's there's much that looks _bad_ on Hyunjin.

The cats start getting restless, meowing discordantly, and the front door creaks open.

"Oh, hello," Felix's voice floats into the room, all three cats demanding attention immediately.

He pauses to pet them as he slides off his shoes, and Hyunjin sits up excitedly. When Felix walks into the living room, his eyes are bloodshot and he's got Dori in his arms purring like a car.

"You're blonde now," Felix says after a lengthy pause, blinking hard. "It looks good."

His tone falls kind of flat and his voice sounds a little rough, and Hyunjin immediately frowns. He's on Felix in a second, carefully extracting Dori from his arms and passing her to a waiting Minho.

"Baby," Hyunjin says, holding Felix's head in his hands so that they're staring at each other. "Rough day?"

". . . Sorry," Felix mumbles. "You really look good, I'm sorry."

Felix leans up for a kiss, and Hyunjin allows it despite his concern. It's soft and chaste, but not particularly short; Felix seems content to sap warmth and affection directly from Hyunjin's mouth at the moment. He startles when Minho crowds against him from behind, but relaxes quickly into his hug.

"Come here kitty," Minho coos when Felix and Hyunjin separate, gently turning Felix around.

Minho affectionately peppers kisses all over Felix's face before landing a few kisses to his lips.

"Your eyes look horrendous," Minho half-chides, rubbing under Felix's eyes.

"Ran out of eye drops in the morning. There was a game breaking bug a beta tester caught and I spent all day hunting it down. It was a combination of two ultimately erroneous lines conflicting with an item property that then conflicted with a core mechanic, so I basically hit a few red herrings before really getting things sorted. Mina said she felt sorry for me," Felix vents out, letting his boyfriends manhandle him towards the bathroom. "She tried to help but after a point I think she got tired of hearing me decode out loud."

"That's why you sound so rough?" Minho asks, methodically stripping Felix down while Hyunjin starts the shower.

"Yeah. Talked a lot to my desk friends."

Felix's "desk friends" were small toys Minho would bring him from his trips. Hyunjin liked unique jewelry or tacky tourist cards, and Felix liked small themed toys or stickers. Minho brought them souvenirs from as many places as he could, always happy to peruse little stores and night markets for a ring or a plushy to bring back.

"Your desk friends have been learning a lot lately," Hyunjin says, corralling Felix into the shower.

Felix starts aimlessly mumbling about what his desk friends have been useful for recently, and Hyunjin and Minho share a look. Minho slips out to grab some clothes, and Hyunjin keeps chatting with Felix. When Felix exits the shower, he looks a lot more like a person. He dries and dresses, and Minho and Hyunjin smoosh him between them in bed.

"And tomorrow, back at it again," Felix groans.

"Sleep it off for now kitty," Minho soothes, and Felix easily complies.

* * *

Hyunjin wakes up to fingers in his hair. He'd heard two consecutive alarms, so he was already half awake, but the touch finally fully rouses him. When he squints upwards, it's Felix who's doting on him.

"Pretty blonde~" Felix says, leaning over to kiss his temple. "Sorry that I wasn't more enthusiastic last night. You look gorgeous."

Hyunjin can't really find his voice yet, so he reaches over and pulls Felix down. He presses warm kisses to Felix's neck, unbothered and sweet, and smiles when Felix giggles.

"Don't forget to buy eye drops before work," Minho says suddenly, climbing into their bed. He kisses each of their cheeks fondly. "Both of you. Those screens are going to kill your eyes if you're not careful."

Hyunjin struggles to sit up, kissing Minho's forehead sloppily. There's a round of soft laughs. Felix presses a final kiss to Hyunjin's hair before getting up and starting to get ready.

* * *

"Don't have too much fun at work without us, blondie," Felix says before leaving later in the morning; Minho was long gone, and Hyunjin was almost ready to leave too.

"How can I, when you and Min take all the fun with you?" Hyunjin laments.

Felix laughs, and gives Hyunjin a final kiss.

"I love you," he says. "And I'll miss you. See you soon."

It's the same thing Felix says every morning to both of them before walking out the door; "I love you, I'll miss you, see you soon." It feels strange when he doesn't-- when he sleeps in late, dead from having to suddenly salvage a game throughout the night, or when he leaves before dawn, having to set up for whatever promotional events the studio is going through that day.

It feels strange if Hyunjin doesn't say, "I love you so so so so much, have a good day," or if Minho doesn't sigh happily and respond with, "Don't forget to eat today, okay? I love you."

Hyunjin hadn't been upset that Felix was too tired last night to appreciate his hair. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting to hear that, "I love you, I'll miss you, see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) || [tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
